Back To Normal
by DarkHeart89
Summary: But frankly, she was more excited for when they started to hit turbulence. Why? It would scare the pututies outta Daphne. Yeah, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. / One-shot. Set IMMEDIATELY after the Scooby Doo Movie [with Freddie Prinze Jr and Sarah Michelle Gellar].


Back To Normal

Summary: But frankly, she was more excited for when they started to hit turbulence. Why? It would scare the pututies outta Daphne.

Yeah, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get.

Rating: T

Pairing: Fraphne

AN: This is set immediately after 'Scooby Doo', and I would like to consider it the things we didn't see. I hope I can portray these versions just as well as the Zombie Island versions.

But, I'm not sure if the change I made is noticeable…but I may make Daphne a bit stronger, as in character wise. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the movie, I just hate that they made Daphne so ditzy. She had to learn self-defense to be strong? I just don't like her being portrayed so weakly, even if I love Sarah Michelle Gellar to death.

So, if you notice, great! If you don't? Eh.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"_We're switching plane tickets." _Daphne declared to Velma, looking her way seriously.

They were in line to start boarding the plane back to Coolsville, when Daphne suddenly insisted this request.

"Why?" Velma questioned skeptically, wondering what was wrong with the other's girl's seat, if anything at all. The redhead had been perfectly content with her seat the first time around, what was so bad about this time?

Daphne frowned. "Because there was this creepy ginger guy I sat next to last time…and he kept hitting on me." She hissed the other part quietly.

Velma's brow furrowed. "Is he even **here**?"

She quickly turned her head, glancing out of the side of her peripheral to indeed spot that same ginger she sat next to on the plane. She jerked her head to the side casually, before clasping her hands together, staring at Velma in a pleading way. "Please!"

Velma crossed her arms. "And why exactly is it such a **bad thing** he's hitting on you?"

Daphne immediately stiffened at the question and sighed, taking off her sunglasses. "I have a boyfriend, I don't want him to get…mad." Mad and Fred together in a sentence was an understatement. He could get very jealous sometimes. Like, insanely.

"Oooh." Velma immediately started to whistle, a teasing smirk on her lips. "Who's the guy?" She nudged Daphne with an elbow. They'd mended their relationship back on the Island, they were good friends once more.

Daphne forced the blush to stay off of her face and swatted at her with her purse. "Nobody, now switch seats with me!"

Thankfully, Velma changed the subject back to what it had been initially, but the words she had to say next were probably not as good either. "What? So he can hit on me?"

"He won't."

"Jee, thanks Daph."

Daphne shook her head. "No, no; I don't mean it like that. I mean that the entire time of the flight, he kept boasting about his admiration and appreciation for redheaded women, so I'm guessing that's his preference. Ugh," She sighed, setting a majority of her carry-ons down and sliding them off her shoulders to set on the floor. Too much to hold for fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, her trusty blonde savior appeared, picking up a few of them much to her obvious relief.

"Thanks Fred." She breathed, thankful her load was lightened for the time being.

"No problem." He replied easily, flashing a charming smile; which she returned a bit shlyly. Looking between the two of them, Velma suddenly put two and two together.

Smirking slyly, she stepped next to Fred. "Freddie, what seat do you have?" Velma questioned innocently, easily concealing her true intentions from the pretty boy.

Daphne gulped in return, watching the scene play out before her. 'Not good…not good.' She thought in immediate panic.

"One sec Velms." Fred set down his own suitcase and dug in his pocket with his now freed hand, biting his lip as he searched. "Hmm…" His blue eyes scanned the ticket briefly. "21c." He then paused. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Velma hummed smugly. "Just curious. Did you know that Daphne has a seat right next to you?" Fred's face not-so-secretly lit up at her words. He couldn't help the small grin that immediately followed in adorning his face.

"Oh really?"

Daphne looked to Velma for affirmation, clearing in disbelief.

"Yep." Daphne smiled gratefully at Velma, but the smile wasn't returned because she was a bit busy trying to distract Fred.

They were all approaching the front of the line now and Daphne and Velma needed to switch tickets - now.

The intelligent girl then pointed a finger dramatically over to a male a few years away, drawing the blonde's attention quite easily.

"Fred, is that guy carrying your book?" and while he looked so eagerly to see if anybody did actually have this book, Velma and Daphne swiftly traded tickets.

Daphne confused, mouthed to Velma, "He had a book now?" Arching an eyebrow and hoping it was just a freaky joke.

Velma rolled her eyes and nodded, mouthing back, "Sadly."

Suddenly they were at the front of the line, Fred first up somehow. After they checked his ticket, he turned on his heels to stare at Daphne with the beginnings of a small smile.

"See **you** on the plane Daph," Before saluting and disappearing down the runway.

His words shouldn't have made her heart rate speed up like it was doing, but honestly?

She didn't mind.

[OoOoOoO]

"Could you put that up for me? Thanks." Daphne said to Fred as he stacked all seven of her carry-ons up in an overhead compartment. She could feel Velma analyzing their interactions like they were lab rats, but more so she was trying to solve the mystery was that their relationship.

Yes, she had broken up with him two years ago. Yes, they had kissed and basically made out on the island. And yes, she had enjoyed every single magical minute of it.

But honestly? She didn't know what they were right now. Typically, they'd been avoiding each other, only exchanging secret smiles here and there.

Daphne had never felt so much as if she was back in High School.

And just now she had scurried off to the bathroom to hide and avoid that awkward conversation before take off [not to mention the tension], but that proved un-affective due to the rude flight attendant ushering her back to her seat and causing much more of a scene than necessary.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she brushed past Fred, blushing a bit from the fact that his face was basically touching her rear.

Fred's eyes lit up in surprise as he suppressed a chuckle as she plopped down next to him, peeling off her sunglasses and getting comfortable. She pulled out a magazine swiftly, thumbing through it almost immediately like the pro she was.

"You bring your own magazines?" Fred asked in amusement.

She tilted her head up, meeting his eyes with a smug smile. "I always come prepared." Which made him chuckle. "What about you?" She asked, eyes regluing themselves' to the page.

"What about me?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know…" She looked up. "Fred on Fred." His eyes grew wide and he nervously laughed, hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh…so you hear about my book…"

"Mhmm." She hummed, folding her arms. "Two years I leave you alone and you go and make yourself a laughing stock!"

Fred frowned deeply at her remark. "Hey! I take offense to that!"

"If anyone should take offense, it's me!" She retorted. "I shouldn't have expected so much from Fred Jones of all people."

His eyes narrowed. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She merely shrugged. "Interpret it however you see fit Fred, you oblivious imbecile."

"Okay, I may not know what you meant by a few of those words, but I know when I'm being insulted." He barked, turning in his seat and glaring daggers at her. She matched the glare with a fiercer one, going nose to nose with him.

"Would you two just kiss and make-up already?" Was heard from Velma who was a mere at most three yards away, having heard and watched the entire scene. "You did enough on the Island."

Both of them blushed and sputtered incoherently, but she ignored them and leaned back in her chair, sighing.

Daphne snuck a sideways glare to him, noticing that he was only grinning in a loopy way. "And what exactly are you smiling about?" She hissed in a whisper, hopeful that Velma stuck her nose out of this one.

He turned to her and maintained the grin, almost perking up at the question. "Because for once, I actually have a small sense of normality. You and I arguing was just like the good old days."

Her face clearly softened, eyes drawing to the side briefly in thought.

"I miss them." He whispered, his hand reaching out and grasping her own; giving a tight squeeze.

She returned the squeeze, intertwining their fingers lovingly. "Yeah, yeah."

"See?" He grinned cheekily. "Knew you couldn't resist me for long."

Daphne met his gaze with a hard, exasperated look. "Fred. You're not going to turn into a conceited jerk again, are you?"

He paused. "No," He shook his head. "Promise."

"Good." She released his hand and pulled up his arm so it draped around her shoulders. She shifted the armrest up so she could scoot closer, curling into his side and resting her arm across his torso. "In that case, I miss you too." She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "A lot actually."

He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin on her hair. "I missed you too Daph. It was a lonely two years without you."

"You could say that again." She said.

"It was a lonely two years-" Daphne reached up and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I didn't mean literally Fred." When she pulled back her finger, Fred made a little 'o' shape with his lips and silenced.

"_Welcome aboard Southeast Skylines. We hope you enjoy your flight today. This is the pilot speaking presently and it looks to be nothing but sunny skies. There may be a bit of turbulence due to a build up of clouds, but that will pass over quite quickly. The temperature is around eighty-five degrees. You'll be getting a complimentary drink and snack around mid-flight, which is around the two-hour mark. Please remain seated while the seat belt sign is on and no smoking please. Thank you flying with Southeast Skylines."_

And as one of the flight attendants [thankfully, not the rude one], initiated the normal procedures about how to work the masks and yadda yadda yadda, Daphne nodded off, instinctively leaning on Fred.

The blonde glanced down to see her asleep peacefully on his chest and couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips.

She so beautiful, peaceful; God he had just missed her so much. And when he turned his head to look out the window, he saw Velma staring at him. She gestured to Daphne and he grinned happily.

She simply smiled in return and nodded at him, before returning her gaze back to the window. She was glad Fred and Daphne were together again. She had known how hard it had been on the redhead to be without her significant other, especially when she had been with him for so long.

Velma had known about their little **secret relationship** for quite a while now. She had a high IQ and worked for NASA, you think she couldn't figure out a poorly put together plot to hide their relationship from anyone?

She thought not.

It was a good thing actually, but frankly, she was more excited for when they started to hit turbulence. Why? It would scare the pututies outta Daphne.

Yeah, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: AND, done. Phew. God I hope I didn't epically fail at this, although it was pretty fun to write. Daphne and Fred are the funnest characters, I swear. And yes, I know funnest isn't a word.

Do I care? Nope. Not at all.

So, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a good night.

~Nat

PS: If you have any requests, either review em' up or PM to me. I need some new prompts actually… -cough cough-


End file.
